Benefit
by EnvyRoxx
Summary: Tamaki walks in on something he will never forget - there is someone, no something, staining his precious couch with germs! And Kyoya is doing nothing to stop it! In fact, he even seems to encourage such behaviour...


Benefit

Sneakers, baggy jeans, a slightly too big shirt and a hoodie – that was what the _thing_ (because it certainly wasn't a _woman_ no matter how much it looked like one) sitting in _his_ precious Host Club's couch was wearing. The _thing_ was calmly typing away on a laptop as if it hadn't even noticed when the King himself had entered.

"Mghf!" An incoherent sound of horror escaped the Frenchman's lips as his fingers twitched into pointing at the form sitting there. No words were able to leave his lips and Tamaki flailed a bit until, finally, he managed to cry out "KYOYA!"

Said teen barely spared his friend a glance as he himself sat in a similar position across from the _thing_, although in front of him laid his famous black notebook instead of a laptop. "Yes, Tamaki?" Not a trace of annoyance or amusement in his voice.  
"What _is_ that…?" the horror in his voice was clear as Tamaki seemed to be trembling in fright – that thing had stained his precious couch with its germs!

Now, Kyoya looked up, an amused smirk briefly visible on his lips. "This, Tamaki, is a _woman_, or a _mulier_ from the race of _Homo sapiens,_ if you prefer; you usually host them in the afternoons, remember?" Said woman didn't seem to pay much attention to what was going on around her. Another squeak left Tamaki's mouth as he pointed even more at the thing – he still wasn't convinced that Kyoya was telling the truth.  
"But it looks so strange! What is it doing _here_?!"

Kyoya gave his friend a deadpan stare and inwardly questioned himself why he was surprised at the other's stupidity. "_Her_ name is-"  
"Midori Nakamura, pleasure to meet you."  
"-the daughter of Nakamura Software; a family with which your father has business ties."  
Tamaki could only stare. Not only had he never heard that the old grumpy man Takara Nakamura had a daughter, but it – _she_ – was sitting _here,_ dressed like _that_ and-  
"It talks!"

Kyoya resisted the strong urge to just bang his forehead repeatedly against the table. "Yes." he spoke, quite annoyed, "She can talk; that is what human beings do to communicate."  
"B-but-"  
"No buts, Tamaki! Now, sit down and be _quiet_!" The order was obeyed instantly and the blonde plopped down on the floor. However it was only moments before the Suoh's hand shot up into the air as he waved excitedly, trying to catch Kyoya's attention. The raven haired male rubbed his temples. "Yes?"  
"Why are you here so early?"  
"Because. We are-"  
"Kyoya, found it." Instantly the Ootori was by the girl's side, looking at the screen, leaving Tamaki forgotten on the floor.

"Excellent. Send it to me and then we will call it a day."  
She nodded, pressing a few buttons here and there as Kyoya made his way back to his side of the table, returning to scribbling in his notebook. Now Tamaki was curious. Taking his chance, he slowly sneaked over to behind the girl and just as he was about to peek over her shoulder-

SLAM.

The screen was slammed down, effectively preventing the blonde from seeing anything. Tamaki made a wild gesture and dramatically fell over the back of the couch, loudly complaining over his bad luck.  
"You were right; he really is just like you described him."  
An eyebrow shot up. "Would you have expected otherwise?"  
"Not at all; clearly you are a very good judge of character."  
"Stop talking about me as if I'm not heeeeere!" The blonde was pouting and staring at the two other inhabitants of the Third Music Room with puppy eyes.

"Now, now! Tell me why you are here!" Tamaki rolled onto his back, causing him to lie in a very awkward position over the back of the couch as he looked expectantly up at the young woman. She opened her mouth to reply, but the Shadow King beat her to it.  
"I have requested her help in my research." Tamaki frowned. What research? "In other words; nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Tamaki's frown deepened.  
"Kyoooyaaaaa…" he complained loudly while flailing, almost hitting Midori in the face. "Mommies are supposed to tell daddies everythiiiing!"

A snort came from the girl before she burst out laughing. "Kyoya? A _mother_? Oh _please_!" A very dark aura suddenly spread itself across the room. The girl stopped laughing and wiped her tears. "Now, now, _mommy_, no need to kill anyone just yet." There was amusement in her voice and Tamaki couldn't help but wonder just what kind of relationship the two before him had. He crawled into the couch and sat himself up properly. He glanced over at Kyoya – the man truly looked ready to kill. Instantly, the blonde threw his arms around Midori, as if trying to protect her from Kyoya's wrath.

"No killing in the Host Club! King's orders!" He cried out.  
"If you don't let go of her in this instant, the _King's_ head will be rolling."  
"Kyoya." Her voice was stern. "There is no profit for you to gain if you get rid of him; it's better for both of us if he stays _alive_." Tamaki nodded eagerly in agreement, clutching the girl tighter.  
"That doesn't mean I can't _hurt_ him for touching what's _mine_." Tamaki paled and squeaked as he crawled backwards away from Midori.  
"I'm not touching, I'm not touching!"  
The suffocating murderous aura seemed to miraculously disappear. "Good."

There was, surprisingly, a moment of silence before "…say… are you two going out?" Two glares directed at him made him swallow. "Okay, okay, easy! So what, you two only do what's profitable for yourselves?"  
"Yes."  
"But of course."  
Tamaki wanted to hit his head against the table. "That's not how love works!"  
"Who said anything about love?"  
"Exactly; a woman _is_ capable of harbouring other emotions."  
"…so you are only in each other's company for profit?" Affirmative nods. "How boooring." A pause. "…then what do you get out of this, Kyooooya?" Once again, Tamaki hung over the edge of the couch.

Kyoya's glasses flashed, the smallest hint of a smirk briefly passing over his lips. "An endless supply of information."  
Tamaki's head lolled over to the other side. "Aaaand you, Midori-chaaan? Is Kyoya _paying _you for your services?"  
The girl blinked once as images of arched backs with nails raking across them and the sound of harsh breathing accompanied by the slapping of wet skin flashed through her mind. And just like that, she was brought back to earlier that morning.

_Midori gasped as she was slammed up against the wall, hungry lips immediately covering hers to silence eventual cries of ecstasy. Her lips moved greedily against his as she helped him wrap her legs around his waist. His mouth was by her ear.  
"Well done today." A sharp inhale as his lips latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck. "That information was invaluable."  
"Glad to be able to he-elp." She was clutching the back of his school uniform for dear life. Damn was this man talented; he turned her into an aching mess within seconds. His hands began to wander her body, mapping out her every curve for the umpteenth time while her shaky fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt; the tie was something she had already rid him off._

_"Have I told you how much I like these loose sitting clothes?" His hands were everywhere under her shirt, touching her breasts and sides. "Makes things so much easier to-" Suddenly his hand was inside her pants, pushing her panties aside and dipping a pair of slender fingers into her core. "-reach…" A badly concealed cry echoed through the empty music room. Midori whimpered slightly as she buried her face in his shoulder and clutched his halfway unbuttoned shirt. She had to be silent, she knew, else someone might walk in on them. This thought alone made heat rush down to her womanhood where experienced fingers were teasing her._

_"Kyoya…" Her voice was husky, lustful, and begging for him to move things up another notch. The hand was removed and she was put down on the floor, forcing her to try and stand on her very much shaky legs._

_Clothes were removed; her jeans and panties completely while his uniform slacks and boxers were only pushed down slightly. His length sprung free and Midori licked her lips, eager. A condom was fished up from his back pocket and rolled on by experienced, female fingers. Strong arms wrapped around her and she was lifted up again, their aching sexes pressed against each other._

_There was a short pause, during which they both took a deep breath and buried their faces in the other's shoulder, before they became one. Low groans of pleasure left them both as they began to rock against each other, the next thrust harder than the first. They both liked it fast and rough, which was good since they often didn't have much time for their little… encounters._

_His hips snapped into her as her hands wandered, squeezing and stroking his soft skin. Her head came up from his shoulder, her mouth finding his in a desperate kiss. She was close. A cry muffled only by his mouth was followed by contractions of her lower muscles, her mind blank. She returns down from her high and a minute later another heated kiss is shared into which he groans satisfactory as the condom is filled up. _

_Short gasps of air can be heard along with unsteady footsteps heading in the general direction of the bathroom. The splashing of water can be made out before Midori comes back out to retrieve her clothes and remove all the evidence of what has just taken place._

"…something along those lines…"

* * *

Ah, well, a spur of the moment one-shot, I must admit, but I am quite pleased with the outcome.

Midori is my lame excuse to be able to write Kyoya smut as well as an attempt to hint at where he might be getting all (or at least some) of his information from.

I must disappoint some of you though and point out that Kyoya and the girl's relationship is strictly sexual with no lovey-dovey emotions involved - except maybe from Midori's part. When Kyoya claims that she is his, he simply is the very possessive of his _things, _which is all she is to him, and Tamaki is most likely to break his things, which is why the threat is made.

I hope you enjoyed this, anyway! I mean I sure did. A bow to Siela Mist9x for betaing.

Until next time,

Envy


End file.
